craftingagesfandomcom-20200214-history
10/01/13 - Implented Taxes / Payment for Activity
Information on Taxes / Upkeep Taxes and Upkeep are two seperate functions with to different results. using_iconomy: true must be set in config.yml in order for Taxes and Upkeep to be applied. Taxes and Upkeep are charged at the same time, each 'Towny Day' or each time an admin type /townyadmin newday. The time of a 'Towny Day' can be set in config.yml at day_interval: 1d and by default is 24 real-life hours. Any one can check how long until the next day starts by using /towny time. Taxes Taxes are collected on the town level from residents and on the nation level from towns. The config.yml has an entry to turn taxation on or off at daily_taxes: trueAny player can check the taxes which apply to them with the ingame command /res taxTown mayors can use two commands to set their taxrates.*/town set taxes {$} **This can be either a flat rate (ex: 10) or a percentage. ***Toggling taxes from flatrate to percentage is done using /town toggle taxpercent ***Flatrate: ****This charges each resident of a town the same amount. Setting it to 10 would charge each resident each 'Towny Day'. ****If a resident can't pay his town tax when using flatrate taxation then he is kicked from the town. ***Percentage: ****This charges a player a percentage of their money. If a player has no money left, he pays no taxes and is not kicked from the town. */town set plottax {$} **This charges each resident of a town for each plot they own. Setting it to 10 would charge Miner Steve 40 dollars if he owned 4 plots. **If a resident can't pay his plot tax he loses his plot. Nation leaders can use one comand to set a tax on their towns.*/nation set taxes {$} **This charges each town that is a member of the nation. Setting it to 100 would charge each town's townbank 100 each 'Towny Day'. **If a town can't pay it's tax then it is kicked from the nation. Admins can set two options in the config.yml for controlling maximum tax amounts on towns. There is max_tax_amount which defaults to 1000 and max_tax_percent which defaults to 25%. Which one is used depends on how the town is taxing, a flat rate or by percentage. How to pay landowners A new option added to post-0.78.0.0 versions of Towny allows you to pay players money each day, based on the number of plots they own. To use this do the following:*Set a negative town upkeep and enable use_plot_payments: true in the config.yml *At a new day the negative upkeep will be used to calculate the towns upkeep, but instead of taking it from the town, it will be divided between the plot owners. *These funds are paid by the server, not the town. Upkeep Upkeep collection can be set on towns and on nations seperately. Upkeep money is taken from townbanks and nationbanks and removed from the game. You can set the upkeep amounts to negative numbers to pay towns and nations instead of charging them. Upkeep is used by a server admin to remove inactive towns and nations from the server. Setting the upkeep to a negative number gives the town or nation-banks that amount each new day. Upkeep is set in config.yml with two flags:*price_nation_upkeep: 100.0 **The server's daily charge on each nation. If a nation fails to pay this upkeep, all of it's member towns are kicked and the Nation is removed. *price_town_upkeep: 10.0 **The server's daily charge on each town. If a town fails to pay this upkeep, all of it's residents are kicked and the town is removed. Upkeep can be modified in the config.yml to affect different-sized towns differently. There are two ways to calculate the upkeep using the upkeep modifier found in the townLevel and nationLevel lines. By default the townLevel and nationLevel lines use the resident-count to determine upkeep via the upkeep modifier. The other option is to base it off plot-count rather than resident count. If you would like to set it based on plot-count set town_plotbased_upkeep:true in your config.yml.Information was copied from:https://code.google.com/a/eclipselabs.org/p/towny/wiki/HowTownyWorks#Taxes_and_Upkeep Information on Player Payments Players will be paid 1 Denari for every full hour they are online.